


Alice’s White Dress

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: so theory au?, this was a theory I wrote back before Pandora Hearts had ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Imagination is a powerful weapon sometimes.





	

She wears this dress on Xerxes Break funeral. Oz is long gone, his soul transfered back to his rabbit plushie body. Not even Gilbert nor Vincent survived. Alicia waits for her to return after the funeral, she went for morall support to Sharon, Reim and Ada, who will bury their friends and loved ones. Alice hates to be the only one alive after the incident. She really wishes they could have that tea party with everyone just like Oz had said, before everything go wrong, but she supposes that having it with Alicia and Oz is okay too. 

She is sad to leave that reality and return to the Abyss but she will be fine, because Oz is with her. And in her white dress she feels a pure calmness and with the white roses tangled in her hair she feels as happy as she will ever be for the last time she will ever see the faces that of those that will be buried under ground and for those that will have a hard time recovering. She leaves Reim and Sharon who had start crying again with a hug each. She says nothing to Sharon...just a fainted smile on her lips and a hand of understanding on her shoulder. Tells Reim to take care of Sharon and that eventually things will be okay, the pain will dull with time. Then she goes back to her sister, Oz still at her hands. He won’t ever leave her side again and that makes both of them happy. 

Emily smiled finishing playing with her dolls and doll house.

“Don’t worry Break, you will always be my favorite doll~” she says holding the said doll up in the air.

The buttoned eyes staring soulessly back to the little girl.


End file.
